


Derek's Christmas Gift

by bilesandthesourwolf (snb123)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Pack Family, Pack Feels, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 06:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snb123/pseuds/bilesandthesourwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles had thought doing Secret Santa would be a good way for the pack to spend their first Christmas together, a way for them to bond.</p><p>He forgot to take into consideration the fact that his pack mates were a bunch of conniving assholes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Derek's Christmas Gift

**Author's Note:**

> My official Sterek Christmas fic contribution! Based on the artwork by fuckingniara.

[ ](http://fuckingniara.tumblr.com/post/30078735046/secret-santa-seemed-like-a-good-idea-until-erica)

 

Stiles had thought doing Secret Santa would be a good way for the pack to spend their first Christmas together, a way for them to bond.

He forgot to take into consideration the fact that his pack mates were a bunch of conniving assholes.

~

“So, I was thinking we should do a Secret Santa!”

Stiles’ brilliant idea is met by a stony silence from the wall of werewolves piled on and around the sofa in the semi-restored Hale House living room. Derek’s eyebrow is quirked, Jackson snorts derisively, Lydia and Erica keep whispering, and Isaac and Boyd look bored. Only Scott and Allison seem mildly interested.

“Come on guys. It’ll be fun, I promise!” Stiles was absolutely not whining. “It can be like, a bonding experience.”

Derek’s eyebrow raises further up his forehead, Jackson rolls his eyes, Lydia and Erica are still whispering, and Isaac appears to be asleep on Boyd’s shoulder. Allison, bless her, looks pointedly at Scott, who promptly clears his throat.

“I think we should do it,” Scott says. “It would be a good way to bond as a pack.”

Erica finally seems to snap to attention. “Fine,” she sighs. “I’ll agree to this, just as long as everyone stops talking about bonding.”

Stiles cheers internally, 3 down 5 to go.

“I suppose it couldn’t hurt to give it a try,” Lydia says while examining her nails. No one misses her foot connecting with Jackson’s shin. He hisses in pain, but nods in agreement.

“Ok,” Boyd, wolf of few words, agrees.

Erica smacks the back of Isaac’s head. He jerks awake and turns to retaliate but stops when he sees the glare Stiles is aiming in his direction.

“What were we talking about?”

“Secret Santa…” Stiles prompts.

“Right, sure,” Isaac nods.

Eight pairs of eyes turn to Derek. While the pack may defer to Stiles, who may or may not have adopted the role of “pack mom”, when it comes to things like shopping, laundry and homework, Derek is still the alpha and his opinion matters most.

Derek’s face looks pinched, like he’d rather be doing anything other than deciding if the pack should do a Secret Santa. There’s a tense moment, the pack holding their breaths, before Derek’s face relaxes.

“How are we going to pick our recipient?” Derek finally asks.

Stiles lets out a whoop as he pulls an envelope from his jacket pocket. “I’ve already got it all worked out.”

“Of course you do,” Derek mumbles.

“Don’t be such a sourwolf!” Stiles is grinning. “Everyone’s names are in the envelope. Pass it around and if you get our own name, just put the slip back and pick another one.”

Stiles picks a slip of paper first and then hands the envelope to Derek. He unfolds the paper to reveal “Isaac”. Stiles smiles, Isaac would be easy. He looks up to see the others’ reactions. Some are grinning, others look mildly interested.

Erica gets the envelope last. She opens the slip and snorts. Then she looks at Stiles and leers.

That should have been his first clue.

~

The following Wednesday, Stiles is climbing into his Jeep after school and nearly screams when he sees Erica already in the passenger seat.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Stiles flails his arms as he manages to throw his backpack in the back seat.

“I need a ride to the store,” Erica says while flicking her hair over her shoulder.

“And what makes you think I’m gonna take you?” Stiles retorts.

“Because I already know you’re going,” Erica smirks as Stiles looks perplexed. “Stiles, honey, you really need to remember that most of your friends have super hearing.”

“You know,” Stiles says while starting the Jeep. “It’s really rude to eavesdrop like that.”

“Whatever,” comes Erica’s flippant reply. “Let’s just go.”

There’s silence for a few moments before Erica speaks up. “So, what are you getting Isaac for Christmas?”

“Goddammit.”

~

They split up once they get to the store; Stiles heading for the self-help photo machines and Erica going God knows where.

Stiles had managed to sneak some pictures of the pack – random moments from training, school, and just hanging out – and he was planning on making a photo album for Isaac. Stiles spends several minutes going through the pictures on his thumb drive, selecting the ones he thinks Isaac will like most.

He pauses when he comes to the one and only shot he’d managed to talk the pack into taking. It was during the summer while they were working on restoring Derek’s house. The sun was starting to set and they were calling it quits for the night. Stiles had herded everyone into a group in front of the house. He’d set the timer on his camera than ran over to stand beside Derek. He’d thrown his arm around the Alpha’s shoulders right before the flash had gone off.

Stiles smiles at the picture. Everyone looks relaxed and happy. Scott is sitting on the ground with Allison in his lap. Erica, Isaac, and Boyd are slightly crouched behind them, arms around shoulders and waists. Jackson and Lydia are behind Boyd, Jackson’s arms wrapped around Lydia’s waist. Derek and Stiles are behind Isaac and Erica, Stiles’ arm around Derek’s shoulder.

They’d managed to avoid lens flares from all the werewolves. Scott’s face is buried in Allison’s hair. Isaac and Erica were laughing and their eyes were shut. Boyd had his face turned to stare at Erica. Jackson’s face was turned to give Lydia a kiss on the cheek. And Derek… Huh. Stiles had never noticed before.

Stiles was full on smiling at the camera, arm slung around Derek’s shoulders. And the Alpha had his face turned, staring right at Stiles, his expression soft, almost fond. Interesting.

“What are you staring at?” came a voice right in his ear.

“Holy God,” Stiles yelps and turns to see Erica hovering over his shoulder. “Will you stop doing that?”

Erica ignores him and looks at the picture. “I love this one,” she says, soft smile on her face.

“Me too,” Stiles agrees, turning back to the screen. He pushes a few more buttons then turns to face Erica as the photos print.

“So, did you get everything you needed?”  
“Yep,” she says, holding up yards of thick red ribbon.

“Already have the present then?”

“You could say that. I just needed the wrapping.”

Stiles stares at her with some confusion. “But that’s just ribbon. There’s no wrapping paper.”

“Oh, I know that,” Erica replies, face twisting into a smirk.

That should have been his second clue.

~

They decided to have their party on Christmas night, after everyone has spent time with their respective families.

The pack shows up at the Hale House around 6pm, stowing their presents under the tree they’d set up earlier that week. They lounge around for a while, talking and drinking hot chocolate. After an hour, everyone starts to get antsy, wanting to open their Secret Santa gifts.

“So,” Scott starts, “How does this work?”

“I’ll start,” Stiles explains. “I’ll give my gift and then my recipient will give theirs away.”

Stiles stands up and grabs the album he’d wrapped earlier that day. He walks over to Isaac and says, “Merry Christmas.”

Isaac grins and takes the present while Stiles sits back down next to Derek. He rips the paper off and stares at the cover of the album, where Stiles had placed the group shot. Isaac opens the album and thumbs through the pictures, huge smile on his face. After a moment he turns to Stiles, eyes shining, and whispers ‘Thank you.”

Stiles smiles in return, feeling a little choked up himself. He feels Derek bump his shoulder and turns to see the Alpha giving him a small smile. Stiles relaxes against Derek’s shoulder, feeling warm and happy, to watch the rest of the pack open their gifts.

Isaac gives Jackson new Lacrosse gloves. Jackson smirks as Scott blushes while opening a box of condoms. Scott gives Lydia a pretty scarf and Lydia gives Allison a leather bound copy of the fully translated Bestiary; Stiles is totally borrowing it later. Allison gives Stiles a plush toy wolf, which makes him smile and snuggle up with it. Everyone laughs as Derek gifts Boyd with a new leather jacket. Erica gives Boyd a kiss after opening a box to find a silver bracelet with a wolf charm on it.

“Well, Derek,” Erica says, once she and Boyd break apart. “Obviously, I got you.”

“Obviously,” Derek replies.

Erica grins and turns to Stiles. “Hey Stiles, come help me get Derek’s present.”

“Um,” Stiles says. “Ok.”

Stiles doesn’t miss the smirk Erica throws Isaac, or the way Isaac winks in return.

That should have been his third clue.

~

“No! Absolutely not,” Stiles is sure his voice has never been so shrill.

“Stiles,” Erica sighs. “This is non-negotiable.”

“Of course it’s negotiable,” Stiles flails. “Especially considering it involves trussing me up and throwing me to the wolf. Literally!”

“He likes you, Stiles,” Erica says. “And you like him. I don’t see the problem here.”

Stiles splutters. “I don’t like him! I mean, I like him, but not like that. Really, I don’t. And he definitely doesn’t like me.”

Erica rolls her eyes. “God, you are really stupid sometimes. You saw the way he was staring at you in that picture.”

“Yeah, so?”

“Stiles! Derek stares at you like that all the time. You’re just totally oblivious to it.”

“He does?” Stiles asks, hope flaring in his chest.

“Yes! And no one can miss the way you feel about him. Only an idiot, or maybe Jackson, could miss the way you stare at Derek so longingly.”

“I don’t stare longingly,” Stiles mutters, cheeks heating.

Erica snorts. “Yes, you do. And your heart rate increases and your cheeks get all red. Really, it’s adorable. But it has to stop. You two are driving the rest of us crazy.”

“Okay, I get it,” Stiles says. “But I can just go out there and talk to him like a normal person. There’s no need for this.”

“Oh, but there is. It’s Christmas and you are my present to him,” Erica replies advancing on him with red ribbon in hand.

“But, ok no,” Stiles says while backing up. “Look, you can tie me up but the clothes are staying on.”

Erica smirks. “At least the shirt and pants are coming off.”

Stiles groans in defeat. “I swear to God, Erica, if the others aren’t gone like you promised, I will kill you.”

“Trust me. Isaac got them out. It’ll only be Derek waiting for you. Now strip.”

“I hate you,” Stiles says while removing his shirt.

“You’ll be thanking me soon enough.”

~

Stiles hates his life so hard right now. Seriously. He should stop letting people talk him into this shit. His wrists are tied behind his back and his feet are bound at the ankle. Erica had even tied a giant red bow around his waist. Nothing is too tight, but he can’t wiggle free.

He’s currently being carried, bridal style mind you, by a girl he’s hating more and more by the second, while half naked. “I hate you,” he tries to say, but the ribbon around his mouth cuts his words off.

Erica just laughs. Sooner than he’d like, they’re rounding the corner into the living room. At least everyone else is gone, like Erica had promised.

And there’s Derek, standing with his back to them, facing the tree. Erica moves all the way into the room and drops Stiles onto the couch.

Erica clears her throat and says, “Merry Christmas, Derek!”

Derek turns around and his eyes immediately go wide as he spots Stiles, light pink flush dusting his cheeks.

“Enjoy your present,” she says while backing out of the room, wicked glint in her eyes.

Derek and Stiles simply stare at each other for a moment, Derek’s mouth slightly ajar. Stiles feels his skin heat as the Alpha’s eyes roam over his skin. The sound of the front door slamming makes them both jump.

Derek is beside Stiles in a second, kneeling beside the couch. He reaches out to untie the ribbon around his mouth and Stiles doesn’t miss the slight tremor in his fingers.

“If she forced you into this,” Derek starts, angry look on his face.

“She didn’t,” Stiles cuts him off. “Believe me, I wouldn’t have let her.”

“Then why?” Derek sounds puzzled but he can’t seem to look at his face, eyes glued somewhere in the center of Stiles’ chest. “Why would you agree to this?”

“Because apparently it’s long overdue,” Stiles says, squirming under Derek’s gaze.

“What?” the Alpha finally drags his eyes up to Stiles’.

“Um,” Stiles licks his lips, noticing Derek track the movement. “I guess we’re driving everyone crazy with our unresolved sexual tension and longing stares?”

“Oh,” Derek says, looking slightly pained.

“Maybe you could untie me and we can talk about this?”

“Right, sorry,” Derek’s cheeks turn a light pink again as he first unties Stiles’ legs then his hands.

Stiles turns to put his feet on the ground and Derek leans back on his heels to give him room. “What about this one?” Stiles gestures to the bow around his waist.

“I’m thinking I like that one right where it is,” Derek answers, slight smirk playing at his lips.

“Really?” Stiles can feel his cheeks heating up.

“Really,” Derek says while leaning forward and putting his hands on Stiles’ legs.

“So, you maybe like me, huh?”

“Not maybe,” Derek slides his hands a little further up Stiles’ legs, bringing their faces closer. “I’d say definitely.”

“Yeah?” Stiles nearly whispers, leaning forward.

“Yeah,” Derek whispers back, warm hands on his Stiles’ thighs, fingers running along the hem of his boxer briefs.

“Thank God,” Stiles says, before throwing his arms around Derek’s neck and hauling the older man up into a kiss.  
Derek groans and pushes Stiles back into the couch then climbs up, straddling the younger man, never breaking the kiss. Derek drags his hands up Stiles chest, reveling in the shiver that runs through him. He finally cups Stiles face in his hands as they continue to kiss.

When they break apart for air, Derek drops his head against Stiles shoulder as the younger man runs his fingers through the Alpha’s hair.

“Best Christmas present ever,” Derek huffs, smiling against Stiles’ neck.

Stiles chuckles. “Remind me to thank Erica.”

Derek laughs before kissing Stiles again.

 


End file.
